sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Reed filmography
This article presents the filmography of British actor Oliver Reed: Filmography Films * Value for Money (1955) as Extra (uncredited) * The Square Peg (1958) (uncredited) * The Captain's Table (1959) (uncredited) * Upstairs and Downstairs (1959) as Train Passenger (uncredited) * Life Is a Circus (1960) as Spectator at Sideshow (uncredited) * The Angry Silence (1960) as Mick * The League of Gentlemen (1960) as Babes in the Woods Chorus Boy (uncredited) * The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (1960) as Tough (uncredited) * Beat Girl (1960) as Plaid Shirt * The Bulldog Breed (1960) as Teddy Boy in Cinema Fight (uncredited) * Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) as Lord Melton (uncredited) * Hello London (1960) as Press photographer * His and Hers (1961) as Poet * No Love for Johnnie (1961) as Man with Bucket on His Head (uncredited) * The Rebel (1961) as Artist in Cafe * The Curse of the Werewolf (1961) as Leon * The Pirates of Blood River (1962) as Brocaire - a Pirate * Captain Clegg (1962) as Harry Cobtree * The Damned (1963) as King * Paranoiac (1963) as Simon Ashby * The Scarlet Blade (1963) as Capt. Tom Sylvester * The System (1964) as Tinker * The Debussy Film (1965) (Ken Russell BBC) as Claude Debussy * The Brigand of Kandahar (1965) as Eli Khan * The Party's Over (1965) as Moise * The Trap (1966) as La Bete * The Jokers (1967) as David Tremayne * The Shuttered Room (1967) as Ethan * I'll Never Forget What's'isname (1967) as Andrew Quint *’’Dante's Inferno: The Private Life of Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Poet and Painter’’ (1967) as Gabriel Rossetti * Oliver! (1968) as Bill Sikes * Take a Girl Like You (1969) as Patrick Standish * The Assassination Bureau (1969) as Ivan Dragomiroff * Hannibal Brooks (1969) as Stephen 'Hannibal' Brooks * Women in Love (1969) as Gerald Crich * The Lady in the Car with Glasses and a Gun (1970) as Michael Caldwell * The Devils (1971) as Urbain Grandier * The Hunting Party (1971) as Frank Calder * Sitting Target (1972) as Harry Lomart * Z.P.G. (1972) as Russ McNeil * The Triple Echo (1972) as the Sergeant / Sergeant * Dirty Weekend (1973) as Fabrizo * One Russian Summer (1973) as Palizyn * Revolver (1973) as Vito Cipriani * The Three Musketeers (1973) as Athos * Mahler (1974) as Train Conductor (uncredited) * And Then There Were None (1974) as Hugh Lombard * The Four Musketeers (1974) as Athos * Blue Blood (1974) as Tom * Tommy (1975) as Frank * Royal Flash (1975) as Otto von Bismarck * Lisztomania (1975) as Princess Carolyn's Servant (uncredited) * The New Spartans (1975) as Colonel Lancelot * Burnt Offerings (1976) as Ben Rolf * The Sell Out (1976) as Gabriel Lee * The Great Scout & Cathouse Thursday (1976) as Joe Knox (Indian Name: Knocks Down Soldier With Stick) * Ransom (aka Assault on Paradise) (1977) as Nick McCormick * Crossed Swords (1977) as Miles Hendon * Tomorrow Never Comes (1978) as Jim Wilson * The Big Sleep (1978) as Eddie Mars * The Class of Miss MacMichael (1978) as Terence Sutton * The Mad Trapper (1978) * The Brood (1979) as Dr. Hal Raglan * A Touch of the Sun (1979) as Captain Daniel Nelson * Dr. Heckyl and Mr. Hype (1980) as Dr. Henry Heckyl / Mr. Hype * Lion of the Desert (1981) as Gen. Rodolfo Graziani * Condorman (1981) as Krokov * Venom (1982) as Dave * The Sting II (1983) as Lonnegan * Clash of Loyalties (1983) as Colonel Leachman * Fanny Hill (1983) as Mr. Edward Widdlecome * Spasms (1983) as Jason Kincaid * Two of A Kind (1983) as Beasley * Black Arrow (1985) as Sir Daniel * Christopher Columbus (1985) as Martin Pinzon * Captive (1986) as Gregory Le Vay * Castaway (1986) as Gerald Kingsland * Wheels of Terror (aka The Misfit Brigade) (1987) as The General * Gor (1987) as Sarm * Master of Dragonard Hill (1987) as Captain Shanks * Dragonard (1987) as Captain Shanks * (1988) as Capt. David Simpson * Blind Justice (1988) as Ian Ballinger * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) as Vulcan * Captive Rage (1988) as General Belmondo * Rage to Kill (1988) as Major General Edward Turner * The Revenger (1989) as Jack Fisher * The House of Usher (1989) as Roderick Usher * The Return of the Musketeers (1989) as Athos * Treasure Island (1990) as Capt. Billy Bones * A Ghost in Monte Carlo (1990) as The Rajah * Hired to Kill (1990) as Michael Bartos * Panama Sugar (1990) as General * The Pit and the Pendulum (1991) as Cardinal * Prisoner of Honor (1991) (TV film) as Gen. de Boisdeffre * Severed Ties (1992) as Dr. Hans Vaughan * Return to Lonesome Dove (1993) as Gregor Dunnigan * Funny Bones (1995) as Dolly Hopkins * Russian Roulette - Moscow 95 (1995) * Luise knackt den Jackpot (1995) as Matthias * The Bruce (1996) as Bishop Wisharton * The Incredible Adventures of Marco Polo (1998) as Captain Cornelius Donovan * Jeremiah (1998) (TV film) as General Safan * Parting Shots (1999) as Jamie Campbell-Stewart * Gladiator (2000) as Proximo (released posthumously) * Orpheus & Eurydice (2000) as Narrator (final film role) External links * * Reed, Oliver